


Jolly Cafe

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista!Killian, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Based on:“Omg I just went to get a latte from my regular coffee shop and I always have the same guy serving me and I must bug him so much as I would always ask for almond milk (I’m lactose intolerant) but they would just have lacto free so I could tell the difference in the milk and asked if they started serving almond milk and the guy just shyly said “well you always ask if we have it so I got it specially for you” this GUY BOUGHT THE MILK WITH HIS OWN MONEY I FEEL SO PREVILEDGED RIGHT NOW”





	Jolly Cafe

The first time Emma Swan stepped into Jolly’s Cafe, she was stunned by the nautical theme that was all around. The walls were covered by old maps, anchors, pictures of the sea and different ships, wooden tablets decorated with ship’s wheels and even a replica of a ship on a wall. She fell in love with the place, not just because of the way it looked but also because it was near the beach (which Emma thought was part of the reason why everything was so... nautical) and their drinks were better than Starbucks or even Granny’s.  Another important thing that made Emma go back to the coffee shop, was the presence of the two brothers that worked there: Liam Jones, who was the owner of the shop which she found out thanks to Elsa and Killian Jones, Liam’s brother which found out about that thanks to his big mouth.

Elsa was the one who discovered Jolly’s Cafe and started to develop a crush on the owner since her first time there. Starting from the second time she went there, Elsa took Emma with her both for support and because she wanted to have her best friend there with her to talk about “the hot owner of the place”. Secretly, Elsa hoped that Emma would see something in the “even hotter brother of the owner’s business” (Emma’s words, not hers) too, but since Emma was very good at spotting a lie, and Elsa a really bad liar, Emma found out very soon what Elsa’s real intentions were.

“I’m not going to fall in love with him as soon as I lay eyes on him, Elsa. That’s you, not me,” Emma told her friend.

“But he’s hot,” Elsa whispered to her.

“And I thought you had a thing for his brother,” Emma added hoping that Elsa would stop.

“I do, but I also have eyes, Emma.”

“Still not going to happen. So stop.”

The two began to go to Jolly’s daily, sometimes even twice a day, when they had their breaks, but Killian Jones mostly stayed out of their discussions.

Emma rarely asked for something that wasn’t a normal coffee, a hot chocolate in the morning or an iced tea in the afternoon so when she asked for a latte one morning, she should’ve expected to see a look of surprise on Killian’s face. And yet, she did not.

“What?” Emma asked when she noticed that Killian was staring at her.

“Sorry, lass. Did you ask for a latte?” Killian said.

“Yeah? Don’t you know how to make one?” Emma asked him a bit annoyed.

“I know how to make a latte, Swan, I’m just surprised. It’s 9AM. Usually your order at this time of the day is a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream,” Killian explained her.

“Oh well,” Emma started, and then added with a shrug, “I just felt like it was time for a change.”.

“A latte it is then, Swan.”

“Oh and please use almond milk. I am lactose intolerant and trust me you don’t want to see what happens if I drink normal milk.”

“I’m sorry lass, but we have just lacto free lattes,” Killian told her and she could see the regret on his face and hear it in his voice too “would one of those work?”

Emma hated the stuff, but the disappointment in Killian’s voice couldn’t let her say no to him.

“Yes, one of those is good,” she said smiling at him.

“In a moment.”

A few minutes later Killian was back to her with a cup with her name on it and a drawing of a swan.

“Um Killian?” she said before he could leave.

“Yes?” he turned to face her again.

“What’s this?” she asked showing him the swan.

“Oh I was waiting for your drink to be done and while I was writing your name the image of a swan came to my mind and I decided to draw one” Killian said looking sincerely at her “Does it bother you? If yes I can give you another cup.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I was just surprised. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. See you soon.”

“See you” and with that Emma left, not seeing the awestruck on Killian’s face.

_____________________

“An image of a Swan came to your mind, eh brother?” Killian heard Liam’s voice from behind. When he turned to face him, Liam had a big grin on his face.

“Are you eavesdropping Liam?” Killian asked his brother annoyed.

“No, I was just curious when my brother is going to admit to himself that he has a big crush on Emma Swan.”

“I will when my brother will admit that he has an even bigger crush on her friend, Elsa” Killian said trying to go back to his work.

“Then prepare your soul, Killian, because I already admitted that to myself and I also asked Elsa out” Liam said to Killian.

“Really?” Killian turned to him surprised.

“Really. And she said yes by the way.”

“Poor lass.”

“Very funny Killian, but I’m serious, you fancy Emma. You should do something about it.”

“Maybe, maybe not” Killian said turning his back to his brother to make him understand the discussion was over.

“Whatever you think it’s good for you, Killian” Liam said going back to his office.

Liam had almost reached the door of his office when  Killian remembered of Emma’s request from earlier.

“Hey Liam? Do you think we can add some almond milk to the shopping list?” Killian said looking back at his brother.

“Almond milk?” Liam asked with a surprised face.

“Yes.”

“And why do you want that?”

“Emma asked for a latte with it today.”

“And you want us to buy almond milk just because the girl you like asked for it?” when Killian didn’t answer Liam continued “there is no one else who wants almond milk and that stuff is expensive.”

“Whatever. It was just a question.” Killian said ignoring him again.

_____________________

The next day Emma was back at Jolly’s before work.

“How are you this morning, Swan?” Killian asked her when she got to the counter.

“What can I give you? Hot chocolate? Iced Tea? Irish coffee?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“A latte please” Emma requested again.

“Latte again?”

“Yup. And I guess you don’t have almond milk, do you?”

“Afraid not, love, I'm sorry, but don't worry I haven't forgotten.”

“That’s okay, I loved the one you made me yesterday.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it was really good.”

“Then the very same latte it is for you, love” he said with a smile and went to prepare her latte.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off him while he worked. She loved the way he looked like when he was careful making a coffee. She could tell from his position that the was concentrated in everything he did, he was rigid, his eyesbrows frown and his tongues was stichink out the corner of his month.

“See something you like, Swan?” Killian asked her out of the blue.

“How did you-?”

“Distributive attention love. I see everything, I am focused on everything that happens around me.”

“Sorry.” She said blushing.

“That’s quite alright,” Killian said coming back with her drink, “Here, your beverage, my lady.”

“That’s new.”

“What? My lady?”

“Mhm,” she said taking a sip of her drink, letting out a hum of pleasure, “Uhm. That’s really good, Killian.”

“Only the best for you, Emma” Killian said taking her money.

“Thank you,” she took her cup and started to walk towards the exit of the café. On her way she passed by Liam. “Hello big brother Jones,” she saluted him with a smile.

“Hello Elsa’s friend who wants almond milk.”

“What?” Liam’s comment surprised her, but Liam didn’t answer to her.

“Bye Emma!” he said not stopping.

_____________________

The two Jones brothers watched as Emma Swan left their café.

“You should learn how to shut up,” Killian told Liam.

“What do you mean?”

“You told Emma, more or less, that you knew she wants almond milk and she surely might believe that I told you and she might think that we are talking about her behind her back!”

“Calm down, I doubt she even thinks that. And what is the big deal if I know what she wants? I’m the owner of this place. I have to show to my costumers that I care about what they like,” Liam tried to explain to him.

“So, about that almond milk?”

“It’s still a no.”

“Oh come on, Liam!”

“You can buy it yourself if you want. It’s for your girl after all,” Liam said with a grin.

“I hate you. And Emma is not my girl.”

“You love me, little brother.”

“Younger.”

“Go back to work Killian!” Liam told him, laughing.

During the following few hours, while he was working, Killian tried to think about a strategy to convince Liam to buy almond milk for Emma’s lattes but also of what his brother told him. He made a plan there and then, but first he needed another day to know for sure that Emma would ask for lattes again.

The day went by quickly, and at 9PM the coffee shop was almost empty. That is, until he heard the doorbell going off. When he raised his head to see who was the customer, Killian was surprised to see the blonde head and green eyes he’d started to dream about almost daily.

“Swan?”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here, lass? 9PM isn’t your usual time to be around here.”

“I have a time?”

“Not really, but you have to admit it’s a bit late for you to be here.”

“Yeah well, Elsa is out with Liam and I was getting bored alone at home,” Emma said, walking towards the counter and sitting on one of the chairs.

“Liam is out with Elsa today?” Killian asked her, surprised by the fact that Liam didn’t mention it earlier.

“You didn’t know?”

“He told me he asked her out, but he didn’t tell me when the date was.”

“Well, it’s tonight.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Killian asked her when she didn’t say anything else.

“Do you have alcohol?”

“Wait a second.” Killian left Emma and went in the back to take a bottle of rum. “Don’t tell Liam about this,” he said with a wink.

“You have rum hidden in here?” Emma asked with a smile.

“Shhh. What are you talking about? It’s just a bottle of juice,” Killian said laughing while he put the rum in the glasses.

“Sure it is,” Emma said taking her glass, “Thank you.”

“So Swan,” he started, “You didn’t have anything to do tonight, then?”

“Not really. Elsa is out, Ruby is out too and I wasn’t in the mood for any TV show tonight, so I decided to come here.”

“Perfect choice, love, but I’m afraid we can’t stay here for too long.”

“Why not?”

“It’s closing time,” Killian said showing her the clock, “and Liam is a freak when it comes to such things.”

“Well then...”

“But we can take this somewhere else?” Killian said hoping she would want to spend more time with him.

“Sure, why not. But-“she hesitated.

“But?”

“Maybe not at a bar or something like that?”

“A walk on the beach then?” he asked hopeful.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Come on, then. I’ll close in a minute and we can go.”

Killian put the bottle of rum back to its place and wondered what was going to happen. He was going to spend time, free time, with Emma. Not at the coffee shop but on the beach, at night, under the stars. Like a date. No no no, it wasn’t a date, he should know that. He went back in the shop and saw her smiling at him.

“Ready Swan?”

“Mhm. Let’s go.”

Killian closed the cafe and together they went towards the beach on the other side of the road. They walked on the beach for a bit, talking about anything and everything, about how Killian and Liam opened the café, about how Emma became a bail bondsperson. It felt like a date to Killian, only it wasn’t a date, they weren’t even holding hands. And he knew that, but no matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn’t kiss her when she would say she wanted to go back home.

“That doesn’t look good,” Emma stopped his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?”

“You were gone for a few minutes,” Emma said looking at him.

“Yeah, sorry. What doesn’t look good?”

“Those clouds,” she said, pointing at the sky.

“Looks like a storm is coming.”

“Yeah. Maybe it’s time for me to go home.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Killian offered her.

“You don’t have too.”

“I insist.”

“Okay then.”

They started to walk towards Emma’s apartment and he found out that she didn’t live too far away from the café. No wonder she went there every day.

When they arrived at her apartment both were surprised (and at the same time they weren’t so surprised) to see Elsa and Liam in front of the door, kissing.

“Ahem,” Killian coughed, trying to get their attention.

“Killian.” Liam groaned at the same time as Elsa who said Emma’s name.

“Glad to see you had a good date, Els,” Emma told to her friend, as Killian watched both Elsa and Liam blush.

“I think it’s time for me to leave. Killian, are you coming?”

“Yeah, sure, in a moment.”

“Okay, bye Els, bye Emma,” Liam waved goodbye, taking a few steps towards the elevator.

“Bye!” Both Emma and Elsa said. Elsa went inside then, but Emma decided to stay behind with Killian for a bit more.

“That was fun” Emma said coming closer to him. Killian felt like he was going to combust.

“The part where we had a walk on the beach or the part where I finally embarrassed my brother and you embarrassed your roommate and friend?”

“I think both.”

“Would you like to do it again sometimes?” Killian said playing with a strand of golden hair.

“The walk on the beach or the embarrassment?”

“Both?”

“Yeah, I’d like that” Emma giggled.

“Good,” Killian smiled at her.

“Good night Killian,” Emma said smiling back.

“Good night Emma. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Will you have a latte prepared for me?” Emma asked him before going inside her apartment.

“Of course.”

Emma smiled once more at him and then went inside her apartment. Killian looked at her as she closed the door. Then, he went to his brother who was waiting in front of the elevator, smiling at him.

“Not a word Liam.”

“Not a word Killian. But do you still need that almond milk?”

“Fuck off.”

But Killian was smiling at him. He knew for sure that Emma wanted another latte and now he knew what he had to do.

_____________________

The following day Emma woke up smiling and thinking about the previous night. It wasn’t a date, no one called it a date, but she’d like to think it was. Or at least, that Killian had asked her out before he left her building.

“Emma, you awake?” Elsa yelled from the corridor.

“Yes, come in.”

Elsa opened the door and entered in her room.

“So?” Elsa asked as she sat on Emma’s bed.

“So?”

“Want to talk about last night?”

“Yeah, you and Liam look really cute together,” Emma said playfully to her.

“Emma!” Elsa yelled at her and hit her with a pillow, “I meant you and Killian, Emma. I want to talk about that.”

“I don’t. There is still no me and Killian.”

“No? Then what was he doing here last night?”

“I was bored here and alone, so I went to the café and we talked a bit. Then we went for a walk at the beach and he insisted on walking me back home, were we found you and Liam kissing. About time, by the way.”

“So you two went on a date?”

“Not a date. Just a walk on the beach between friends.”

“Sure Emma. Keep lying to yourself. I’m going back downtown with Liam tonight by the way.”

“Already?”

“I like him, he likes me. You and Killian should try this thing called dating.”

Emma wanted to say something but she took a look at the clock and saw that it was already 8AM.

“Ok, out with you Elsa,” she shooed her away, getting up from the bed and walking up to the wardrobe.

“Where is the hurry?”

“I told Killian to make me a latte this morning and I don’t want it to be cold.”

“Sure. The latte being cold it’s your problem. Besides, I thought they don’t have almond milk.”

“They don’t. But Killian makes a marvelous lacto free latte.”

“I’m sure Killian does many things marvelously.” Elsa said with a grin.

“Elsa stop!” Emma shouted as Elsa stood at the door of her room.

When Emma entered the café, 30 minutes later, she was hit by the smell of fresh coffee. She took a look around the place and she noticed that it was almost empty.

“Swan?” she was met by Killian, “You are here early.”

“Yeah... I have umm...” she didn’t really think about a good reason as of why she arrived that early.

“It’s fine, love. I just don’t have your latte ready.”

“It’s fine. I can wait a few more minutes,” she reassured him, while Killian started to work on her drink.

“Here it is.” He said, looking at her and smiling as if he was waiting for something.

“What?” she asked looking at the cup in front of her and then at him.

“Nothing. Enjoy your latte, love.”

“Thank you?” She stepped back on the way to the door. She was almost at the door when she took the first sip and felt the difference of the taste.

“Killian?” she called him, walking back to the counter. “What is this?” she asked showing him the cup.

“A latte?” he said with a grin.

“Do I taste almond milk?”

“You might, yes.”

“Did you put almond milk in my drink?”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I do! But you didn’t have it yesterday and last night you closed pretty late. How did you get it so fast?”

“I did it myself, this morning, before coming here.” Killian explained to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Really Swan? You’ll make me say it outloud? I bought almond milk for you this morning.”

“What did you do? You bought almond milk for me?” she asked stunned by the thought of him doing such  a nice thing  for her.

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“You are stunned by some almond milk, Swan?”

“I am stunned by the fact that you bought almond milk especially for me.”

“And here I was, thinking that you might be stunned by the message on the cup.”

“What?” she asked taking a better look at the cup.

There was a drawing of a swan in a lake and the word ‘date?’ was written under the drawing.

“What is this?”

“What does it look like?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“I am. What do you say then, Swan? Will you go on a date with me?”

“I’d like that very much.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> I would appreciate if you would let me know what you think, since this is the first fic I wrote after a few (five I think?) months.


End file.
